The present disclosure relates to a method for regenerating silicon from silicon waste and a silicon manufactured using the same, and more particularly, to a method for regenerating silicon from silicon waste, which is capable of easily separating silicon from silicon waste generated during a single-crystalline silicon wafer fabrication process or a semiconductor fabrication process, and a silicon manufactured using the regenerating method.
In general, a single-crystalline silicon ingot is made from high-purity polycrystalline silicon and is cut and polished to manufacture a silicon wafer. At this time, portions removed by the cutting and polishing process are silicon waste. Also, defective silicon wafers produced during a semiconductor device fabrication process and waste silicon produced by polishing or the like belong to silicon waste.
Such silicon waste is disposed of by burial because it cannot be used any more. However, the buried silicon waste causes environmental pollution. Furthermore, a large amount of silicon depends on import. Moreover, as information communication and semiconductor industries have been developed, the demand for silicon is rapidly increasing and the import costs for silicon is also increasing.